The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a data processing apparatus which deals with vector data.
In a conventional data processing apparatus which deals with vector data, in order to perform a high-speed arithmetic operation, a large amount of data must be accessed at high speed to supply the accessed data to an arithmetic unit. Therefore, various techniques to realize a high throughput, e.g., a multibank technique have been freely used. However, for example, when elements of a two-dimensional data array are accessed in a column direction, all the elements often access a single bank depending on an array size, and the throughput may often be decreased noticeably.
In the above-mentioned conventional data processing apparatus, if the throughput of an entire system is decreased because of a throughput of memory access, in order to determine that a loss during the memory access causes performance degradation, a program must be analyzed to seek a location where the cause exists, i.e., whether the cause exists in the memory access, or in other operations. Program analysis must employ different viewpoints depending on the cases wherein causes exist in the memory access and in other operations. Therefore, if a cause is not apparent, a large number of operation steps must be undesirably required.